


Uncompromising

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [11]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Fluff, I mean neither of them are just the dom or just the sub but Doumeki knows what he wants right now, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, douwata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He definitely is not trying to distract him with kisses, and his brown eyed gaze is definitely not smoldering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncompromising

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... I intended smut and you know how hard it is with these characters to write smut? I'm literally still pondering how expressive (or still non expressive) Doumeki would be; he's my issue. This for now, though. ^^
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"Oi!" Watanuki glanced over his shoulder as Doumeki pressed his lips against his ear. "I'm trying to clean here."

"Don't care."

"Well, you might not but I- Doumeki!" Watanuki protested as Doumeki grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "I'm _busy_ ," he hissed, before his lips were too busy being busy for him to answer. Not of his choice. _So_ not of his choice.

Doumeki moved forward until Watanuki was pressed flush against the countertop, the under cabinet digging uncomfortably into his back.

"Hey! Hey!" Watanuki snapped his head away. "You ate all my food, now I have to clean up after you, you ungrateful pig!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Ye-hey!" Watanuki flailed as he was whisked off his feet and Doumeki had his stupid hands places he shouldn't as he lifted him up to deposit him on the countertop. "Doumeki!"

He did have a little bit of a height advantage this way though, which was... fine.

"... Just for a second," he grumbled, and leaned forward to sling his arms around Doumeki's neck and kiss him.

He liked being taller. Mr. No Face couldn't intimidate him then. Not that he did. Ever. Or anything. Like that face could intimidate him!

Doumeki knitted his fingers into his shirt. His hand was on Watanuki's hip, and Watanuki had a suspicion that it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Which was problematic because... he had work to do. Really. He couldn't just... do _nothing_.

"You are doing something," Doumeki replied, abandoning Watanuki's mouth to press his lips against his throat.

"Wha-" His head fell to the side a few inches, swallowing as Doumeki's hair tickled his ear. "Did I- say that out loud?"

"Yeah." He bit at his earlobe.

Watanuki huffed. Partly in surprise. "Idiot. I'm just sitting here, I'm not-" He passed his thumb through the soft hair at the base of Doumeki's neck. "- doing anything."

Doumeki pulled away from Watanuki's neck. "Kissing," he replied, and went back to sucking a love bite against his neck.

"No, I'm not, you're the one giving me a hickey!" Watanuki retorted, tightening his grip around his neck. "I mean, what am I supposed to do when you're doing that, you jerk?!"

His _"jerk"_ coincided with Doumeki nipping his skin.

"Do me," Doumeki said.

" _You pervert, it's three in the afternoon!!_ " Watanuki hissed. "It's daylight out. And the blinds are open- mpphh." Doumeki captured his lips again, and who did he think he was, anyway? Being so demanding after Watanuki had made him such a perfect lunch??

_Completely_ unacceptable.

Watanuki gripped Doumeki's shoulders and locked his legs around the idiot's waist, leaning his weight into Doumeki. It threw his presumptuous partner off balance - as he planned - and he relished in Doumeki's half gasped _"oh"_ as he staggered back.

What he didn't plan was for Doumeki, the stupid lug, to trip over whatever the heck he tripped over and then they were falling, Doumeki's arms locking around the small of his back and Watanuki vaguely hoping another pair of his glasses wouldn't get broken _again_.

It was alright in the end, Doumeki landing hard on his back but miraculously not smacking his head because that was something that Watanuki wanted to explain in the hospital, no, not _really_ , and Watanuki on top of him, heart practically in his mouth.

Doumeki dropped his head back against the floor, staring up at him.

"Huh?" Watanuki looked down at him. "What?" he demanded.

"You made me fall," Doumeki said dryly. "And you're heavy."

"Well, excuse _me_!" he fumed. "You're the one who started it. I'm not your submissive."

"I figured that out when we hit the floor."

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "Can I go back to cleaning now?" he questioned, although he was making no move to get up and Doumeki picked up on it.

"You're not moving."

"You won't let me!" Watanuki was acutely aware of Doumeki's arms still around him. Less in the small of his back now. He was going to kill him, truly. If only he didn't actually like him so much.

"I don't want you to."

"I can tell." Watanuki sighed. "Well, I don't think you can do much more damage than you've already done." He pressed his hands against the floor. "So we can take another minute. I guess. But you're helping with the dishes!"

Doumeki smirked. Smiled. "Good."

Watanuki rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

 


End file.
